goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kai-lan misbehaves at Burger King/Sent to the Pride Lands
Cast * Ivy as Kai-lan and Karen * Kimberly as Travis and Kevin Yoshida * Karen as Mrs. Chow and lionesses * Salli as Female Police Officer, Kate, Clara Chow, Sonia and lionesses *Brian as Manic, Simon and Brian Chow *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog * Young Guy as Mr. Chow Transcript *(September 25, 2018) * 8 year old boy with green hair, a yellow shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes named Travis and a 8 year old girl with blue hair, pink shirt, a pink skirt and purple shoes named Amanda and their 12 year old brother Steven, 12 year old sister Ivy, 16 year old brother Simon, 16 year old sister Kate and their parents walked in. * Kai-lan: YOU TWO GET OUT OF THIS DUMB RESTAURANT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WITH NORTH KOREAN WEAPONS, YOU PIECES OF POOPY PILE OF AMERICAN IMPERIALIST GUTTER TRASH!!!!! * Travis: crying Why would you do this to us Kai-lan?! Why do you have to call me and my family horrible names?! * Karen: crying I agree with my brother. You really made us cry! * Simon: 1800% KAI-LAN, YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO MY 8 YEAR OLD SIBLINGS LIKE THAT!!! *Kate: 1800% NOW YOU MADE TRAVIS AND KAREN CRY!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF YOU BRATTY 6 YEAR OLD GIRL!!! *Brian Chow: THOSE TWO 16 YEAR OLD TEENAGERS ARE RIGHT ABOUT THIS KAI-LAN CHOW!!!!! YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO THEIR 8 YEAR OLD SIBLINGS LIKE THAT!!!! LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW!!!! * Karen: crying Now me and Travis are leaving Burger King because of your wretched attitude! * and Karen ran off in tears leaving their parents and siblings behind. *Kai-lan: louder THAT DOES IT BRIAN AND CLARA, YOU TWO HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!! * angrily threw several cabinets and safes at the Burger King clerk and at Travis and Karen's parents and siblings as the scene is censored due to the violence with a light blue screen with a text that says: "After Kai-lan throws heavy objects at the Burger King clerk and at Travis and Karen's parents and siblings, killing them instantly and the scene is censored because of the violence, Brian Chow and Clara Chow were furious at their little sister Kai-lan for what she did at Burger King as they got home!" * to: Back at Kai-lan's house. Kai-lan is crying as her 14 year old siblings Brian and Clara are very angry while their parents are home from work. * Mr. Chow: Brian and Clara, your mother and are home from work. But why are you two so angry and why is Kai-lan crying? *Mrs. Chow: Please don't tell us that she caused any trouble at Burger King. *Brian Chow: Well mom and dad, you two will be mad once I tell you both this! Kai-lan decided to yell at 8 people and she threw heavy objects at a Burger King clerk and at the parents and siblings of a 8 year old boy and a 8 year old girl and she ended up killing them, leaving the 8 year old boy and 8 year old girl orphaned and now we're banned from all Burger King locations worldwide! *Mrs. Chow: Julie voice 4000% louder OH!!!! (X50) KAI-LAN CHOW, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU KILL A CLERK AND 6 MORE PEOPLE AT BURGER KING?!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ARRESTED AND CHARGED IN INTERNATIONAL SUPREME COURT AND YOU WOULD END UP IN MAXIMUM MILITARY SECURITY STATE PRISON!!!! *Mr. Chow: louder SERIOUSLY KAI-LAN, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AT BURGER KING?!!!!! *Mrs. Chow: louder WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! (X20) *at the funeral for Travis and Karen's parents and siblings in a large church in western GoAnimate City, everyone is crying, including the two 8 year olds Karen and Travis, who are crying the hardest. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia and Manic walk up to the kids. *Sonic: Kids, we're so sorry about what happened when Kai-lan killed your whole family at White Castle and destroyed your house by summoning the monsters from the 2018 film Rampage to attack GoAnimate City. *Travis: and sniffling Yes, we know already. The Chow family should've said no about going to Burger King in the first place! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell